An elastomeric copolymer comprising TFE, VdF and HFP is known to be a fluorine-containing elastomer having good heat, oil and chemical resistance and is used in various fields in the form of, for example, a gasket, a packing, a diaphragm and a tube. Furthermore, it is also proposed to use said copolymer as a wire coating material by virtue of its good flexibility, heat resistance and flame retardance.
Since the conventional TFE/VdF/HFP elastomeric copolymer has inferior insulating performance or poor moldability, it is not practically used as a wire coating material.